Harry Potter and the Color Belt
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A Harry PotterRainbow Brite crossover. Harry becomes acquainted with Rainbow Brite after she vows to avenge the deaths of Brian's parents and sister.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Color Belt

A crossover between Harry Potter and Rainbow Brite

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Brite or Harry Potter. As such, I do not own the characters (except for maybe a few cameo OC's) nor do I own the original plotlines or the places that are mentioned. Let there be no argument as to my lack of ownership for I will not type this again (if I didn't own it the first chapter, logic clearly states that I do not own it the rest of the way)

Summary: Through a cruel twist of fate, Harry Potter becomes acquainted with Rainbow Brite and the rest of the Color Kids, as well as their friend Brian. What will become of this? Who knows?

Prologue:

It was just a typical night. Brian, a young boy of almost fifteen, was doing his algebra homework (and hating every minute of it). His parents and little sister were downstairs watching television (he wasn't because of his homework obviously). Every so often, Brian would look over, fondly, to his baseball uniform (he'd joined the school team and tomorrow, after school, was the biggest game of the season, the championship). And finally, just to reassure himself it was still there, he would open his desk drawer and look at the small gold key with a rainbow-shaped head (she would be coming tomorrow to see him play). Everything was going right for him. Everything except the evils of algebra.

He was just in the process of stretching his stiff arms and legs when everything decided to go wrong, when the sound of explosions and screams caught his ears. "What's that?" He thought. He went and opened his door, in which, his dog, Boy, ran in, scared. He ran out and to the banister above the living room. Odd men in long robes and masks had his parents and sister. They were holding small wooden sticks and pointing them at his family. Screams from his mother, father, and sister pierced his heart. He had to do something. Racing into his room he found what he wanted, a small ball, his prized ball signed by Ken Griffey, Jr. Using the skills only gained through years of practice, he pitched the ball at the lead weirdo's head. Said weirdo turned and glared with glowing crimson eyes at young Brian. "GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY YOU FREAK!"

The man with the snake-like face only sneered. "Oh, how amusing, the little muggle brat thinks he can frighten me. AVERY! NOTT!"

Two of the masked men came forward. "Yes Master, we will show him what happens to precocious little muggles who dare to challenge the Death Eaters."

Brian's eyes widened. He had to get out of there, maybe they would chase after him and leave his family alone. Dashing back into his room, with only minutes to spare as the Death Eaters chased after him, he grabbed the rainbow key from his desk and turned it in the lock of his closet. He opened the closet in a hurry, and he, with his dog right beside him hopped onto the rainbow road that had appeared inside the space. Brian had not been running long along the road when he noticed that the two cloaked men had followed him. Colored streaks of light were flying past him, and while normally he would have taken these colors as a good sign, he knew instinctually that this time they could spell his death. The only hope he and his dog had was to get to the end of this long path quickly. His only hope was at the end, only she could help him now. He had to survive, for he knew, somehow although he denied it as much as he could, that his family would not and he would need to avenge them. Boy ran at his side, intending to protect his master as best he could, for he too knew that their only hope for survival was the beautiful land of rainbows and colors this road would lead them to.

END PROLOGUE

AN: Well, what do you think? Yes, another crossover, this time with an old school cartoon many of you and yours will remember. Read and review please, I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Color Belt  
Chapter One

Rainbow Brite was just turning in. It had been a long day of brightening the colors of the universe. Moonglo was already getting to work on the colors of the beautiful night. All was at peace. The sprites were in their hammocks drifting to sleep, dreaming of all the beautiful color crystals they had mined and processed that day.

Rainbow Brite pulled on her night shirt and pants. "Oh Twink, don't forget, we're getting up extra early tomorrow. We promised to go see Brian at his game." She called up to her best friend in the entire universe, well, one of them anyway.

She had finally climbed into bed and laid down, when she noticed something in the sky, just under the shining moon. It was a rainbow speeding towards the castle. Hopping out of bed and over to the window, she could see, barely, figures running along the path. Two of the figures were way out in front, dodging miss-shot beams of colored lights coming from the two in the back. Something was wrong. Rainbow Brite dashed outside.

"STARLITE! STARLITE QUICK!" She shouted, she could finally see that it was her friend Brian and his dog running to them. And he was in trouble. She knew she couldn't wait for Starlite though. Rainbow looked up and aimed another rainbow path right next to Brian's and began the ascent to him.

Brian saw her running to him and almost stopped out of relief. But he couldn't, they were gaining. "RAINBOW! AHHH!" He had tripped in his excitement and fear.

The cloaked men laughed and came up upon him. "Now filthy muggle, join your filthy family." The taller man raised his wand and opened his mouth to say the words.

"I don't think so!" came the brief warning before a sweeping rainbow came and knocked the wizards back. Looking at their attacker, they saw a small girl wearing a rainbow-print pajama set wearing a belt with a rainbow meeting a star. "You leave Brian alone!" She ordered a look of protective fury clearly present upon her face.

Nott stood. "And what makes you think a twit like you can stop us?" He reached down to pick her up by the collar. However this attempt at looking intimidating was thwarted when she fired another rainbow, and he noticed it had come from the belt. "What magic is this?" He looked at Avery.

"I don't know, but I think we best get going! We have to tell the Master about this!"

Without even a word of warning that they would be back, the two of them turned right back around and tore off in the other direction.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask how we can possibly be running on a rainbow?" Avery could be heard to say as they disappeared from sight.

By this time everyone was now awake again, and Starlite was running to them, embarrassed at being so late to a battle. He was just too far away when her call came.

Rainbow ran back to Brian, after making sure the bad guys weren't coming back. "Brian! What happened?"

Boy jumped on her and licked her face as Brian fought to sit up. He was trying his hardest not to cry, despite the fact that what he'd just been through gave him more than the right. "Rainbow…… my family…they killed them…" He managed to get out before passing out from exhaustion. Boy plopped down beside him. At least they were safe now.

AN: Another chapter, maybe my block is going away. Harry won't show up for probably another couple chapters yet. I want get things established at Rainbow Land first. If you have any ideas for how Harry can be introduced, please feel free to tell me.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Color Belt

Chapter 2

"Do you mean to tell me that two of my top death eaters were bested by a little CHILD!" The snake-man screeched in fury. He pulled out his wand. "CRUCIO!"

The two men began screaming, unable to focus on much besides the terrible pain.

"But…but Master!" Nott started as soon as the curse was lifted. "She was different, she had a new magic, one we've never seen before."

Avery nodded. "That's right, she could control rainbows. We don't know how to counter magic we have never seen."

Voldemort aimed his wand and applied the curse once again. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM A BATTLE! YOU COWARDS!"

The screams followed, just long enough for Voldemort to register what they had said. A new magic? He released the curse. "Hmmm, well, I don't know why, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. However, you must bring me proof of this new magic."

Avery and Nott bowed, although unsure if they would be able to reenter this strange land.

Slowly, consciousness returned to the young boy, who looked into the deep blue eyes of his friend.

"Oh, Brian, thank heaven, you're awake." Rainbow rambled. "What happened, why were those men after you?"

The events of that night came back to Brian, then, with an alarming force, sending him into a upright position. "Mom! Dad! Sophie!" He hid his head in his hands. He remembered, they had been attacked, and his family, they had been killed.

The blonde heroine looked at her best friend. Her heart broke for him. How could someone do something like this, how could they purposely try to hurt her friend? "Brian…." She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how he felt, so she couldn't say that. And she couldn't say it was alright, because, at the moment, it wasn't. "I'm so sorry….."

Brian looked at the comforter, realizing for the first time that he was in HER bed. "Umm, sorry to have come in the middle of the night….it's just….and I didn't want to put you in danger…..but…"

Rainbow threw her arms around him. "Oh, Brian, you can come anytime, and that danger….well, it's nothing I can't handle. After all, I am Rainbow Brite, defender of colors everywhere." She told him with a bright, proud smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

It worked. Brian could not suppress a chuckle. "Careful, I think Starlite's starting to rub off on you."

Rainbow joined in the laughter. She was glad to cheer her friend up. He deserved it, and so much more too. But for now, she was content to see him laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

AN: Okay, chapter 2 done, finally. Feel free to review and tell me what you'd like to see out of this. I welcome all reviews, good and bad so long as they're constructive.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Color Belt

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in another city, in a whole other country, another young boy tossed and turned in his bed. Finally after many minutes, the boy, black hair covering his eyes sat bolt upright. Panting, eyes open, he moved his hair back to gingerly touch his flaring scar. Oh it hurt, for this dream had been no ordinary dream but a vision. A vision that he was used to receiving, sad as it sounded. Again Voldemort had attacked a muggle family, and again he had killed, and again Harry had seen it. He thought about the vision. He was sure Voldemort hadn't even been in the UK this time. No, he was attacking a family in a whole other country, which meant he was extending his reach. For the ten billionth time since the end of the school year, Harry wished that the Ministry had acted sooner and that they hadn't hampered the fight. Perhaps if they had, Voldemort wouldn't have gotten this strong so soon. But now he turned his thoughts back to the vision. He had seen apparently, a mother, a father, and a little girl all being tortured. And then, he remembered something. There was another boy, close to his age, who had appeared and actually attacked the Dark Lord, with a baseball. A smile curled on his visage as he imagined the knot that must be there for sure, maybe he'd have a delayed concussion, and go to sleep and fall into a coma. He probably wouldn't, but Harry could hope right? He also remembered the boy had gotten away. The boy had escaped his fate, and for that Harry was glad. Maybe there was a chance that the boy would not be another victim for Voldemort's trophy case (assuming he had a trophy case). And with that thought, Harry laid back down, and this time fell into what would be a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the girl formerly known as Wisp, prepared for a trip to Earth. Brian had decided that he would be playing in the game and then going back to the house, to see if maybe, maybe there was some chance his parents might have survived.

"Brian?" Rainbow Brite began. "Are you sure you're up for this? You had a rough night last night."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, Rainbow, even if they didn't make it, my parents would want me to play. Sophie would want me to hit that ball right out of the park, just for her." Brian declared. He looked down. It was what they would want. So he knew he had to, even though he'd prefer to curl up sleep all day.

And so, they all went to the game. And there Brian played his heart out, not answering the questions about where his family was. He let them merely think that they simply could not make it. It was true after all, not quite a deception. He used the bat to take his anger and sadness out on the small white ball. Every time it came in contact with his bat he sent it over the fence, either foul or homerun. Which one it was each time, he didn't pay attention. But his team won the game, with Rainbow and the Color Kids cheering in the background.

Rainbow met him after the game. It was time. Time to see if his world had indeed come crashing down around him.

"Brian…." Rainbow asked, as Brian stepped through the house. It was so quiet. "It's very quiet. But maybe they're just asleep." She didn't want him to lose hope yet, as they shut the closet door. She bit her lip as they slipped quietly out of the bedroom and to the banister above the living room.

There, just at the banister, Brian stopped. "Rainbow…..Rainbow…..I can't. I don't want to know." He admitted to her. He could tell her anything, he realized.

The blonde said not a word, but instead did it for him. She went forward and peered over the banister, to where Brian had said his family had been. A gasp from her, let Brian know just what he had suspected deep down. "Oh, Brian…..I'm so sorry." She stepped back. Her stomach lurched in anguish for her friend.

This time Brian steeled his insides and went down the stairs. It was a horrible sight to behold. A sight that didn't even need the help of Murky and Lurky to spread a feeling of gloom. Brian stifled back a sob as he and Rainbow Brite approached their bodies.

"Mom….Dad…..Sophie…." Brian fell to his knees in despair. Until they'd come back, he'd at least had the hope that maybe they'd survived. But now, he had not even that to hold him up.

"Brian!" Rainbow cried out, running to him. She put her arms around his shoulders as he shook. Feeling her gentle touch, the hurting boy gave up all strongholds and sobbed in her arms.

From out of the shadow of the door, a cloaked figure moved forward. From other shadows more figures appeared and moved into position. And they never even noticed.

"So just as I expected, you returned boy." Said the wicked voice.

The two immediately stood and found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters. And the head of which was the same snakey man from the night before.

"You!" Brian exclaimed. "Rainbow it's the weirdo who killed them." The boy narrowed his eyes. "And if you think you're gonna get away with it, think again."

The Dark Lord laughed gutturally. "And what do you think you can do to the most powerful wizard on Earth."

"You may be the most power wizard on Earth, though I highly doubt it. But I'm Rainbow Brite, and I won't let you hurt my friends. Especially not Brian."

Voldemort looked at the small child. "You, you're the one who beat back my most able bodied men? Well, let's see how you fare against the killing curse. Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light shot out at Rainbow, who did the only thing she could think of. Using the color belt, she cast a rainbow to fight back the evil spell. Amazingly enough, it worked. The green light vanished, leaving only the rainbow to attack Voldemort, wrapping him in the ribbon like colors.

Brian cheered. "Yeah Rainbow, get 'em."

"I don't think so." Came another voice, a silky smooth one. "Release the Dark Lord, or your friend dies!" Rainbow turned to see a tall man, holding Twink, her best friend since the very beginning.

"Oh no! Twink!" She cried, letting go of the rainbow magic. "Twink!"

The little sprite struggled. "Rainbow, help me!"

AN: What will Rainbow and Brian do now? Has Voldemort won already? Find out, in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Color Belt

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 4

"Oh, no, Twink!" Rainbow cried out again as she watched her friend struggle against the chuckling masked fiend.

The tall man repeated his order. "Release the Dark Lord, or your friend dies."

Rainbow was conflicted. If she did that, he would undoubtedly kill them all. But Twink had been her best friend since she'd arrived in the desolate barren world that was now the beautiful Rainbow Land. "Twink….." she moaned in indecision. What was she to do? She bowed her head and touched her belt. The bands of rainbows trapping the Dark Lord returned to the magic belt and she fell to her knees in exhaustion and defeat.

"So, that is the power my followers told me about. Yes, it is quite powerful." Voldemort mused. "Perhaps I can use it for myself." He bent down to take the Color Belt from Rainbow's waist.

A white and rainbow blur burst in through one of the full size windows and hit Voldemort in the chest. The man fell backwards, hitting the wall. "Not while I, Starlite, the most magnificent horse in the universe, is on duty."

Rainbow immediately perked back up. "Starlite!" She turned to the man holding Twink and pressed the star on her belt. The magical rainbow hit the man in the mask, distracting him into dropping Twink.

Starlite helped hoist all three up onto his back and together they bolted out of the house. "I think it's time to go!"

Voldemort stood up in anger as the rainbow horse that had attacked him, went racing out the windows he entered through, on a rainbow. "What are you all standing around for!!? AFTER THEM!"

It seemed as though the night before was repeating itself, except this time all the Death Eaters were racing up the rainbow as fast as their legs could carry. But Starlite was just too fast for them and it appeared they would get away.

However, one of the wizards finally had the sense to pull out his wand. "ACCIO BROOM!" The rest followed suit, and mounted their flying brooms as they arrived. Now they were going as fast as Starlite was.

Brian looked back for a moment to see how far behind their pursuers were and gasped. "Rainbow, they're catching up!"

But Rainbow didn't bother looking back. She was looking dead ahead at a large patch of storm cloud. "Don't worry, we'll lose them in here." The rainbow cut through the patch of cloud. "STORMY!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Rainbow called out.

The pale-purple haired Color Kid came to race next to Starlite, on her own horse, Sky Dancer. "What is it Rainbow?" She asked. "I was having fun!"

"There's a bunch of bad guys after us. They killed Brian's family, and they want to kill us. I need you to use to that storm of yours to block the way to Rainbow Land. After we're through, make this cloud so big and the storm so awful they can't get through! But don't let them see you. Or they'll just kill you too," Rainbow ordered.

Stormy's eyes widened, they'd never had an enemy to actually try and KILL any of them before. At first, it occurred to her that this might be a joke, but then she realized that Rainbow would NEVER joke about something like this, never. "Okay Rainbow, I'll do it!"

Rainbow smiled a thank-you to her friend. "Okay Starlite, let's get home to Rainbow Land. Brian, Twink, hold on tight."

Starlite put on an extra burst of speed to tear them out of the storm cloud just as Stormy went about expanding and worsening the storm as requested.

The Death Eaters on their brooms made to copy their entrance into the storm cloud. But a wall of lightening and thunder blocked their way.

"Come on, we have to get them, or the Dark Lord will have our hides." shouted one of the robed men.

"But this storm is blocking everything. We can't get through!" replied another.

Suddenly a voice echoed around them as the storm cloud engulfed them from behind as well. "I wouldn't try going any further if I were you." Stormy was taking her job to another level. She wouldn't let them through, and she wouldn't let them go either. "But, I wouldn't try and go back either."

The wizards saw the shadow of a small girl on her horse not to far away and they aimed their wands to attack. However, the rain, and winds, and thunder and lightening were too much. They were trapped. And Rainbow Brite, Brian, Twink and Starlite were safe…..for now.

AN: Sorry about the long wait for a chapter. Don't worry more is coming. Next chapter I should be able to bring Harry Potter to Rainbow Land. Hope y'all like. Gotta go now, g'night. Read and review please, reviews, especially positive and detailed reviews, are real pieces of encouragement.


	6. Chapter 5

-1Harry Potter and the Color Belt

Chapter 5

Harry couldn't get the dream from last night out of his head. He remembered how it had ended. A beautiful place with rainbows and a little blonde girl. He had written to his friends about it and was waiting for a reply.

As if on cue, Harry's beautiful Snowy Owl flew in with a letter from his best friend Hermione. He fed her an owl treat as he slit open the letter.

"Dear Harry,

Your letter left me puzzled I must admit. Until my little sister turned on the telly. They were playing a cartoon that I grew up with, called "Rainbow Brite". Imagine how silly I felt when I realized this girl from your must dream must be her. Now before you go calling me crazy, a lot of muggle fantasy entertainment is based on things that are actually real. I was looking through one of the books I picked up from Hogsmeade last time and I saw it! The Legend of Lady Brite. It says, that hundreds of years ago, muggles and wizards lived side by side, guarded by special magic, rainbow magic. This magic is so powerful that it can even defeat the unforgivable curses, even the Avada Kedavra. Dark wizards don't stand a chance against it. But I digress. Eventually, the wizards and witches began fighting over the rainbow magic, each one declaring that they were the only ones powerful enough to have control over it. It turned into a blood bath. Muggles, seeing the destruction that was coming, left them to their own devices. THEY left us, Harry, not the other way around. One day, the creator of the Rainbow Magic appeared. A sorceress by the name of Lady Brite. She was distraught at what her people were doing with her creation. She took away their ability to use it and locked it away from them. The legend goes on to say that one day, a witch with a pure heart would one day revive the rainbow magic and use it to protect the Earth and keep it bright and beautiful. This witch must be Rainbow Brite! We have to get in contact with her if at all possible. Harry, you should send her a letter with Hedwig. Such a smart owl can find Rainbow Land, I just know it.

Lots of love,  
Hermione"

Harry grinned, count on Hermione to have the answer. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began penning the letter. What did he have to lose.

Meanwhile…

"They did WHAT?" Canary cried out as Rainbow told them all about the evil wizard and the other bad guys.

Red Butler growled, "How dare they attack Rainbow! Why I oughta go and give them a piece of my mind." He stood up to make good on that.

Rainbow put out a hand, "No, Red! You can't! These people aren't like Murky and Lurky at all. These guys mean serious danger. None of you can go near them! Ever! None of you can go to the Earth anymore. Not even you Brian. We can't stop our mission on Earth, but we can minimize the risk. From now on, I go alone." Starlite opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him, "No, Starlite, I must go alone. I can't let any of you be put at risk if I can help it."

Brian looked down, this was all his fault. His friends were in danger because of him. He should have stayed and fought the evil wizard. Maybe he would have died too, but at least Rainbow Brite and her friends would still be safe. He couldn't bear if something happened to Rainbow.

"Well, Rainbow, I don't think you'll have to worry too much about it." came the snaky voice of the storm rider as she rode in on Sky Dancer, dragging the dozen Death Eaters (tied up in ropes) into the Color Castle. "I brought you a present. Thought you might want to show these morons just why you don't mess with the Color Kids."

Rainbow grinned, "Stormy, you captured them! Good work!" She stalked over to them. Her anger at how they had treated her friends shown bright on her face, making her look a lot taller and a lot scarier to the Death Eaters. Even the Color Kids had never seen such a dark look on her face ever.

Malfoy, however, had no fear, "How dare you treat us with such disrespect, you filthy muggle! When we get out of these, I swear I'll…." He was cut off by a stinging pain across his cheek. The resounding slapping sound echoed through the castle. She'd slapped him, she'd actually slapped him! No one had ever had the nerve to touch him.

"I'd be quiet if I were you!" she ordered, to the astonishment of all present who actually knew the ageless girl. Normally she was so sweet tempered, so gentle. "How dare you?! How dare you hurt Brian and his family! How dare you kill people he loved! What gave you the right?"

Another Death Eater, Avery, answered, "They were muggles, our mission is to purge the world of filthy muggles such as them."

"Filthy muggles? What is a muggle?" Shy Violet asked.

Theodore Nott answered, "A muggle is a person who cannot do magic. They pollute our world, they are undeserving of….gulp" The hard gaze of the seemingly harmless little girl-leader silenced him quite effectively.

"And what gives you the right to decide that?! Hmmm. It doesn't matter if one can do magic or not! People are people, life is life! What if one of the muggles decided to kill your family because your magic made you undeserving of life?!" she asked. "How would you feel?" No answer. "That's what I thought." she turned to Stormy. "Where are their wands?"

Stormy grinned sadistically, "Right here Rainbow," she handed the bundle of wands to their ruler. "I'm sure they'd make excellent kindling for our bonfire tonight, don't you think."

Rainbow looked them over with a little-used sneer, "Hmmm, a little long I think, I know…" she snapped them across her knee. "There we go, perfect."

A dozen shocked cries filled the room. Their wands were destroyed, they were so screwed.

"What are you planning to do to us?" Malfoy asked.

Rainbow thought about it. "You will work for us. 3 of you will be confined to each of the four color caves. You will be under the direction of my best friend Twink. You will mine the color crystals. When you are not mining, you will be confined in separate compartments. Any attempts to harm any of the Sprites or Color Kids will result in severe punishment. And I promise you, you don't want to anger me any further. Am I clear?"

Malfoy wanted to protest, but right now it would not be prudent. After all, he had no means of protection or fighting back now that his wand was destroyed. They were at her mercy. "Crystal." he growled.

AN: Sorry for taking so long. Writers block sucks. But anyway, finally giving Harry a little more on-screen time. I know Rainbow might seem OOC, but she's also ticked, a lot more ticked then we've ever seen her.


End file.
